Operation: FAREWELL
by Usami
Summary: /post 'Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'/ Letting a child go to achieve his destiny is the proudest, and most painful, moment in a parent's life.


And I find myself back here. Not that I'm complaining, but I find it a bit strange that the series finale is what brings me to write more stories for this particular fandom. Man, did I love I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Though I found it a bit confusing at times, and then it seemed so...incomplete. But oh well. It was still a great episode.

For this story, I'm pretty sure I made some alterations. I believe they said that Numbuh 1's parents were only _temporarily_ recommissioned, but that doesn't make much sense to me. So I changed it (grins).

And honestly, after that wonderful goodbye scene, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. So here's the story. Enjoy!

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation: F.A.R.E.W.E.L.L.**

**F**ar

**A**way

**R**elations

**E**licit

**W**istful

**E**motions

**L**aden with

**L**onging

There was too much light out. Even so late into the night, there was still too much light to see the stars properly. He could make out a few, but it certainly wasn't enough compared to how many stars his son must be seeing…or even how many stars could be seen from the Moonbase.

He never realized how much he missed gazing at the stars until now.

Sighing softly, he leaned back and rested some weight onto his hands, shifting into a semi-reclining position to get a better view of the night sky. The grass felt cool underneath his fingers, and it was a pleasantly warm summer night. In any other circumstance, it would have been an enjoyable moment.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the slow creak of the door shattered the silence. The click of heels soon echoed around him, and he listened as they stepped down the stoop and approached along the sidewalk. The sound was soon muffled as it shifted onto grass, and in a moment he felt the familiar warmth at his side.

His wife, the former Numbuh 999, neatly tucked her legs beneath her as she slowly sat beside him. Leaning into him, she gently rested her head on his shoulder before looking up at the sky as well.

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a moment, watching as the few visible stars twinkled above them. In the farthest corner of the sky, the moon blazed in its fullest light, and he wondered how much of that light was due to the improved base he heard so much about.

With a small shake of his head, he murmured, "It just…doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't?" his companion asked softly.

"Our recommissioning. It goes against too many rules." He glanced down at her. "We shouldn't have been allowed to keep our memories."

She placed a gentle hand on his thigh. "I know, Dear," she replied. "But there was no alternative. Without our memories of the Kids Next Door, we wouldn't understand why Nigel is missing. Could you imagine what would have happened?"

He scoffed with more harshness than he intended. "Without my memories of the Kids Next Door, I probably wouldn't have noticed he was gone. Decommissioning always turns me into a batty old codger."

She looked up at him sadly. "You would have noticed," she assured him. "Just because you wouldn't remember him as the best Kids Next Door operative anymore…doesn't mean you wouldn't remember him as your son."

Closing his eyes, he released a small breath. He knew that she was right; memories or no, everything he did in his adult life was for his son. Nigel was too important for him to ever forget, no matter the circumstances. Even if he could, he would never want to change that.

"So what's the real problem?" his wife suddenly asked. Surprised, he looked down into her knowing eyes. "This isn't really about decommissioning or breaking any rules, is it?"

She could still read him like a book, even after all these years. She knew him better than anyone, and he always loved her for that…but wondered if now was the appropriate time.

"It's all right, you know," she whispered, gently taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "Even though it hurts at times…it's all right to miss him."

He choked back a laugh, pulling away from her comfort and rising to his feet. It was so strange. He, the famed Numbuh 0, couldn't recall ever feeling as ashamed as he did now. He knew his current behavior was unacceptable, but he couldn't seem to do anything about it.

"It's very difficult, isn't it?" his wife said from behind, getting to her feet as well. Her clothes rustled as she brushed the grass from her skirt. Reluctantly, he turned to look at her. "Thinking like an operative while adjusting to a parent's life. It must be why adults aren't allowed in the organization."

He knew that there were many reasons why adults weren't in the Kids Next Door, and _that_ was certainly not one of them, but he still understood what she meant. His normally proud shoulders sagged ever so slightly as the words spilled from his mouth, "If Nigel ever knew how I was acting –"

"It wouldn't change the way he feels about you," she said, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. "He looks up to you, and knowing how much you miss him will just remind him of how much you love him." Her gentle eyes took on a sterner gaze as she added, "He cares about you, too, and he would never let someone he admires and respect so much run away from anything."

He flinched just a bit. "I was never _actually_ going to do it…" he protested rather weakly.

"But you were thinking about it," she countered. Taking a step closer, she looked at him and said in a soft but clear voice, "Decommissioning will _not_ make the pain go away."

He always knew it, but hearing her say it out loud only made the guilt he felt gnaw away at his heart. Finally he realized; what felt wrong before wasn't because of how much he missed his son, but because of even _considering_ that decommissioning would make it better. Not because of how he felt for his son, but because he thought losing the memories of _why_ his son left would help.

He placed a hand to his forehead. "I've been so foolish…" he said through clenched teeth.

"No you haven't, Dear," she soothed as she linked her arm with his. "It's hard letting your only child go out to do the things he needs to do."

He felt the tears burning beneath his eyes…tears that he tried to hold back before. "I'm _proud_ of him," he asserted. And he meant it. "I'm proud of everything he's done to get to where he is now, and I know he'll do so many great things all across the universe. I'm happy for him…He's been given the opportunity to do just what he loves to do. I know he'll be happy…" Slowly he looked back up at the sky. "But…"

"But we'll never get to see how happy he is," she finished for him with a sigh of her own. "Knowing that he's out there…and he doesn't need us." She gave a small laugh. "Not that he really need us too much when he was here."

At that, he couldn't stop his own chuckle. Yes, Nigel always seemed independent of them, no matter how hard they tried to raise him as normal parents would. But that didn't prevent the rare moments of quality time Nigel spent with him, moments when his son truly didn't mind being around him. His smile faded as he realized that he could never have moments like that again.

Too soon…It just felt too soon…

"It doesn't help that he's only ten," his partner added, once again demonstrating how well she knew his thoughts. "Not many parents are used to their child leaving at such a young age. There's so much time we can never have, so much we'll never get to see…" She reached up and gently dabbed at her eyes. "So much we can never give him."

Turning towards her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "We've given him all that we can," he replied. "He has our support…and our love. That's all he really needs."

Looking up at him with a smile, she nodded. The man then bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It's what I'm here for," she replied.

With a small smile of his own, he glanced towards the moon. "It really isn't easy being an adult with a kid's mind," he said, raising a curious brow as he looked back at her. "So how do you manage so well?"

She grinned cheekily as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well…girls do mature faster than guys, after all."

He laughed. "That just means you get older faster."

She swatted his shoulder. "Shush you," she chided playfully, which only caused him to laugh harder. Then he drew her into his arms, enveloping her in a secure embrace. They remained that way for a time, drawing the needed solace from each other, until the woman finally pulled away.

"It's late," she said. "We should probably head inside."

He hesitated, closing his eyes as he thought. "I'll be there in a minute…" he finally answered as he looked at her.

With an understanding nod, she gently untangled herself from his arms and headed back up the sidewalk, leaving him on the grassy lawn as she entered the house and closed the door behind her. Then, with a sigh, he looked back up at the night sky.

It was still a bit painful…knowing that his son was somewhere, far across the universe. But despite it, he managed to smile.

"I'd wish you luck on your new adventures," he called up to the stars, "but if I know you well enough, I'm sure you won't need it." He closed his eyes, imagining the image of his boy once more. "Show them – show _us_ – what you can do. And take care, Son."

**End Transmission**


End file.
